I Wanna Be Held Like That
by a date with the NIGHT
Summary: Toboe must confess his love for Tsume, will he accept? (COMPLETE...IT DOESNT TURN OUT LIKE THINGS APEAR)
1. Default Chapter

A/n: With much success from "Le Cruel" I have to decided to write another piece There will 3 chapters like before, so sit back and enjoy this ride of emotionchapter one   
  
"I Wanna be Held like That"   
  
Sleep was upon the night, sleep was upon everyone except Toboe. He looked up at the stars twinkling and a half moon slightly covered by clouds. His thoughts were scattered, certain feelings had arose up since that day when they found Cheza. He kept thinking about how Cheza and Kiba were. They looked in love, they looked happy, it was like they were meant to be with each other. Toboe looked over a sleeping Tsume, if he could only tell him. Toboe zoned out, starring at Tsume.   
  
"Somethin' on your mind?" asked Tsume with his eyes closed still   
  
Toboe jump out from his stair   
  
"I thought you were asleep" questioned Toboe   
  
"Thought wrong didn't you" said Tsume   
  
"Heh...um nice night isn't it"   
  
"Sure...so what is on your mind?" asked Tsume again   
  
"Uh...Tsume...(No I can't tell him here, not here)"   
  
"What, what is it? I know its something" Tsume wanted answer   
  
"What is up with the talking? asked a sleep-ish Hige   
  
"(Thank you Hige)" Thought Toboe   
  
"Nothing, let just get back to sleep" said Tsume   
  
A dark night met with a gray day, an overcast sky waited for the wolves and their Flower Madden. The sun was not out, but an eerie bright glow filled the forest. The group pressed on through the morning hours. This was it, Toboe had to tell Tsume, if he did not do this he would disintegrate.   
  
"Tsume can I talk to alone?" asked Toboe   
  
"What?!"   
  
(gulp) "Tsume I must tell you..."   
  
"Don't think that I don't know and to be honest I'd rather not"   
  
That was it, nothing more, silence filled Toboe as the columns that were Toboe's heart cracked and came crashing down.   
  
"So this is what rejection feels like" said a softly spoken Toboe 


	2. At the Bottom of Your Cold Dark Heart

a/n: as yes my friends chapter 2: "At the Bottom of your Cold Dark Heart" is the ice melting from Tsume? can Toboe get through rejection? so put some thrice or any screamo band of your choosing(it gives it a nice under tone to the story)   
  
I Wanna Be Held Like That-chapter 2:"At the Bottom of your Cold Dark Heart"   
  
How Toboe's heart screamed as it was murdered from Tsume's words of rejection. Toboe stood silent the gray clouds over head started to bleed rain. The group walked forward on as Toboe just stood there getting soaked.   
  
"Come on Toboe we need to get out of this rain" shouted Kiba   
  
"Sure..." spoke Toboe   
  
Tsume just walked past Toboe not looking at him   
  
The group found a cave and had gotten out of the rain, Kiba and Cheza together, Hige not to far away from them, Tsume at the far end of the cave, Toboe near the front of the cave watching the rain.   
  
"What up him?" asked Hige looking over to Toboe's direction   
  
"I am not sure, he has been this way since this morning" said Kiba, Cheza looking concerned   
  
The rain would last for most of the day and for a good part of the evening, the wolfs had grown board of the dank cave, hunger and sleep had clamed most of the wolfs. It was another sleepless night for Toboe . He stepped outside the cave to see a red moon through the trees watching the forest. He looked back at the cave, taking off running into the deep of the lush green forest. His thoughts were like a puzzle that at one point had been completed, but now pieces had gone missing . It seemed as no one even noticed, he was no longer needed. So he thought. He ran till he was out of breath, water droplets on his face, sort of cold, he stopped at a clearing. The red moon hung in the sky, it didn't look real. Toboe's nose picked up the sent of a familiar wolf.   
  
"So this is how you deal with rejection, you run, is this how deal with everything?"   
  
"Tsume..."   
  
"I watched you leave the cave, and I got curious" explained Tsume   
  
Toboes heart was pounding, he had so much he wanted to tell Tsume, he wanted to know why   
  
"Why ? asked Toboe   
  
"What?"   
  
"Why must I be rejected?" asked Toboe   
  
"Why? cuz I have no love to give, I am all loved out" said Tsume  
  
"all loved out?!" Toboe started to raise his voice   
  
"YES" growled Tsume   
  
"I am to myself, and to be with you would be a lie" continued Tsume   
  
"Why must you be so afraid of love?!" tears started from Toboes eyes 


	3. When the World Ends, And You have all Lo...

a/n: this chapter is not gunna give everyone what they want, but hopefully you make sense of it. it may lead to more chapters, i am not sure. so yes the final chapter of this Tale "When the World Ends and You have All loss of Feeling"   
  
enjoy   
  
I Wanna be held like that chapter 3: "When the World ends and You have all Loss of Feeling"   
  
Tsume looked away from the crying Toboe. He couldn't stand the sight of the blubbering young wolf.   
  
"Toboe I know that you have feelings for me, but you have to let them go" Said Tsume with his back turned to Toboe   
  
"But..."   
  
"I've had enough of this, you deal with it" Tsume started walking back in the direction of the cave   
  
"Tsume...please wait" shouted out to Tsume   
  
There was no reply from Tsume   
  
"Tsume...please...please" Toboe fell to the ground   
  
Back at the cave the others discovered that Toboe had gone missing  
  
"Where is Toboe?" asked Kiba   
  
"Who cares" grunted Tsume   
  
"What do you mean..." said Hige   
  
"This one cares" replied Cheza   
  
The young wolf had ran from the clearing deeper into the forest, he had come to edge of the forest looking out over mountains and deep canyons. He eyes burned from all the crying. The sun had begun to rise as Toboe walked to the edge of one of the cliffs and looked down. A breeze flew into Toboe's face when he looked over the high cliff.   
  
"I can see the end of the world" said Toboe to himself   
  
"TOBOE NO DON'T!" 


	4. Dying for Love

a/n: so you all begged for another chapter, so here it is. Please keep your mind open to new ideas, this wont give you what you all hope will happen in the end, I assure you that this IS the final chapter to "I Wanna Be Held Like That" hold on tight for the final drop. "I Wanna Be Held Like That" Chapter 4: "Dying for Love"   
  
"I Wanna Be Held Like That" Final Chapter: "Dying for Love"  
  
"NO TOBOE DON'T" screamed Tsume   
  
It was too late, he had stepped off the cliff falling fast. Tsume jumped after him, It was long way down, but the rocks face was coming closer. Tsume pushed himself off of the side of the cliff and caught Toboe in his jaws. But was it too late? Tsume had to think fast, is this worth dying over? Dying for love? This was not time to ask question, plummeting to bottom of the canyon with Toboe in his arms at a deadly pace. This was it, he was going to die, he knew it. Dying for love was all that was left. He looked at Toboe with a death grip on him.   
  
"Toboe I want you to know that if we don't get through this"   
  
"Tsume I would of never thought you'd come and save me, this means so much"   
  
"I Love you Toboe"   
  
"I Love you Tsume, I've always wanted to held like this, even if this is the end"   
  
"I am glad that I could do this for you"   
  
There was a loud bang as Tsume and Toboe met the rocks face below, there was no pain, just a consuming white light around the both of them. They had found the true path to paradise   
  
fin.] 


End file.
